


I don't wanna lose you

by wtfwhyamilikethis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt Karl Jacobs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Karl Jacobs, Sweet, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfwhyamilikethis/pseuds/wtfwhyamilikethis
Summary: Karl and Sapnap are two oblivious idiots who cuddle a lot and eventually realize their feelings. Mostly cute, sweet fluff.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	I don't wanna lose you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out, hope you enjoy!

After George’s stream ended, people gradually left the call until it was just Karl and Sapnap left. They tended to end up like this a lot, both of them lingering in the call until it was just them. Both of them looked forward to these small moments, a time just for themselves. 

“Did you actually drive 3 hours just to buy some manga?” Karl asked through giggles.

“I did. And it was definitely worth it,” Sapnap replied.

“Have you started reading them?”

“No, not yet but I was hoping to start today. I don’t usually read though so it might be hard to get into it at first.”

“Yeah, I wish I read more. I still haven’t even finished Harry Potter,” Karl said with a twinge of embarrassment.

“Oh my god Karl.” Sapnap lightly laughed at his friend, “You did a cosplay and you haven’t even read all the books, woww.”

“I know, I know, I should really finish.” Karl was fighting a smile with his words, becoming more embarrassed from Sapnap’s teasing.

“You looked good in it though, _cutie_.”

Karl laughed again, glad Sapnap couldn’t see the blush rapidly forming on his cheeks. He buried his face in his hands, getting flustered because of the compliment.

“Hey, I just got an idea. Why don’t we meet up and just read together, that way there’s less distractions and we’ll actually read,” Sapnap said.

Karl disagreed in his head about the distraction part. Sapnap was more of a distraction than most things. It would be hard not to stare at him the whole time. He could picture it now, Sapnap reading right next to him, eyes focused on the page, biting his lip slightly in concentration. The little expressions he would make in reaction to the story. How is _that_ not distracting?

Despite Karl’s racing mind, he replied, “Yeah! That sounds like fun, I’d love to.”

“Ok, great. When are you free?”

“I mean I don’t have anything planned for the rest of today. But it’s ok if you’re busy, another day could work too, I know it’s kind of last minute,” Karl said somewhat quickly, slightly stumbling over his words as he spoke.

“No, it’s ok, I’m not busy. I’d love to see you today Jacobs,” Sapnap replied endearingly.

Karl blushed again at the nickname, smiling to himself.

“Ok, wanna meet around 3:30?” Karl asked.

“Yeah, that works with me. Should we go to the park near my place?”

“Sure! I’ll meet you at our bench.”

“Ok Jacobs, see you soon. Bye!”

“Bye Sapmeister.”

Karl heard Sapnap laugh lightly before leaving the call. He smiled at the sound he had memorized by now.

He left the call right after, going to shower and get ready to meet with Sapnap. They had been friends for around a year now, having met in person only a few months after their initial online meeting, when they found out they lived near each other in Florida.

After Karl’s shower he picked out his clothes, choosing a pair of blue jeans and a soft, patterned sweater. It was winter in Florida, so it was slightly chilly considering how it usually was.

When he was dressed, he looked at the time, seeing it was 2:30 pm. He still had about 45 minutes until he had to go, so he passed the time watching youtube and scrolling through Twitter.

At 3, he started getting ready to leave, he looked in the mirror again to make sure he looked good, fixing his fluffy hair a little. Karl spent about a minute longer than he normally would in front of the mirror before seeing friends; his mind convinced himself it was just because his hair was messier than usual.

Grabbing his book, he left the house and got in his car. In around 15 minutes he was at the park, parking his car in the lot. 

Once out of his car, he made his way to their meeting spot. Their bench. They had met there so many times that it just became a natural thing, calling it their own. He liked that they had a special place just for the two of them, even if it was just some random worn down bench in the middle of a park. It was theirs, and that’s what made it special.

As he walked up to their bench, he noticed Sapnap already sitting down on it with a small backpack beside him. Sapnap looked up from his phone when he heard Karl approaching. 

Sapnap’s eyes landed on Karl and a toothy grin spread across his face. Karl’s eyes lit up at the sight of his friend, his heart subtly skipping a beat when they made eye contact. Karl smiled back, his eyes crinkling. _How could he look at him and not smile?_

As Karl grew closer to their bench, Sapnap stood up, opening his arms for a hug. Karl embraced him, holding him tight with his cheek against Sapnap’s chest.

They pulled away after a quick moment, _far too quick in Karl’s opinion,_ and Sapnap said “Karl! Hi! I’ve missed you,” still wearing his big dopey grin.

“You missed me? Sapnap, we were just on a call like 3 hours ago,” Karl replied, not being able to keep the smile off his face as he teased the boy.

“I know, but we haven’t actually _seen_ each other in like a month. That’s far too long if you ask me.”

“True, that is too long. I did miss your handsome face,” a smirk grew on Karl’s face with his words, watching as Sapnap blushed slightly.

“Just my face? Didn’t know you were so shallow Jacobs,” Sapnap said jokingly, fighting a smile.

Karl shoved his shoulder slightly in response, saying “You’re such a nimrod.”

Laughing as he picked up his backpack, Sapnap asked “So, do you wanna stay at the bench or go in the grass somewhere. I brought a blanket just in case.”

“Yeah, sure, let’s go on the grass.”

They walked until they found a small patch of grass just off the main trail of the park. The spot was bathed in sunlight and had a large tree in the center that provided patches of shade.

“How about here?” Sapnap asked, pointing to the spot.

“Sure, we can sit under the tree.”

They set down Sapnap’s blanket under the tree near the trunk, sitting down and getting their books out. Sapnap also pulled out a small speaker and placed it on the blanket.

“Do you wanna play music while we read?” Sapnap asked, turning to Karl.

“Okay, but only if I get to choose the songs. I’m not listening to rap while I read Harry Potter,” Karl replied with a joking tone.

Sapnap laughed, saying “Ok ok, you can choose the music.”

Karl connected his phone to the speaker and pressed shuffle on one of his playlists, the music quietly coming out of the speaker. 

Sapnap moved to rest his back against the tree with his legs out in front of him, saying “Ok Jacobs, time to read.”   
Nodding, Karl laid down perpendicular to Sapnap and rested his head on Sapnap’s thigh, holding his book out above him. Sapnap felt his heart flutter slightly at the contact, looking down at Karl’s fluffy hair and hazel eyes.

Karl didn’t seem to notice the staring, already getting lost within the pages of his book.

They stayed like that for a while, flipping through their books with a slight breeze on their faces and music playing gently in the background. Sapnap started to mindlessly run his fingers through Karl’s soft hair, twisting the strands gently, pulling away every once in a while to flip the page before returning his hand to the boy’s hair. Karl relaxed at the feeling, enjoying the way Sapnap’s fingers brushed lightly through his hair in a comforting familiarity. The soft graze of Sapnap’s nails against his scalp sent a pleasant tingling throughout his body.

Eventually, Karl lifted his head to sit up and wordlessly leaned back against the tree with Sapnap, resting his head on Sapnap’s shoulder. Sapnap stiffened for a short moment, heart fluttering again, before leaning his head on Karl’s and softly smiling to himself, glad to be near the boy. He found it cute how much Karl loved physical affection, always wanting to be close to others in every way possible.

They stayed sitting beside each other, pressed up against one another and reading silently with the gentle hum of music in the background; breaking the silence only to point out something funny or interesting in what they were reading. Time flew by and before they knew it, the sun was beginning to set below the horizon.

“Oh it’s already getting dark, how late is it?” Sapnap said as he noticed the darkening sky.

Karl pulled out his phone, looking at the time and replying “It’s 6. Jeez, I didn’t realize how much time had gone by.”

“Yeah, me either. I guess we should go before it gets too dark,” Sapnap said as he shifted to get up.

Before he could, Karl grabbed his wrist and pulled down slightly, saying “Wait.” He paused a moment, “Can we stay to watch the sunset?”

Sapnap smiled back brightly, saying “Of course we can,” with so much warmth and fondness that Karl thought his heart might explode from the love he had for this boy.

A slight blush dusted Karl’s cheeks as Sapnap sat back down next to him, just as close as before, heads resting on each other. The backs of their hands brushed against one another between their legs. Both boys felt a rush of electricity at the slight additional contact, heart rates increasing as they watched the remaining light disappear, dipping below the skyline in pastel pinks and purples. They watched in peaceful silence with only the quiet thrum of music filling their ears. 

“It’s so pretty,” Karl mumbled softly, just loud enough for Sapnap to hear.

“ _You’re_ so pretty,” Sapnap said quietly, almost instinctively and a little too endearing. Sapnap’s heart stopped, worried Karl would hear the love and sincerity laced in his tone.

Karl just giggled before saying “Oh god that was so cheesy.” Despite the stupid line Karl was sure was meant as a joke, his heart did a little flip.

Sapnap’s worries slipped quickly, being replaced with Karl’s teasing words and laughter that could warm anyone’s heart.

Once the sun was fully gone and the sky was nearing complete darkness, Sapnap said “Alright Jacobs, as much as I’d love to stay here, I don’t wanna end up lost in this park in the pitch black.” 

“Ok ok, let’s head back,” Karl replied, sighing slightly.

They both got up, collecting their belongings and heading back to the main trail.

“Did you drive here?” Karl asked.

“No, I walked.”

“Oh, then let me give you a ride home, it’s pretty dark now.”

“Oh no, it’s ok I’ll be fine. I live pretty close and I don’t wanna be a hassle or anything.”

“C’mon Sapnap, I insist. I’m not gonna let you walk home alone in the dark when I can easily drive you. Besides, that would mean I get to spend more time with you,” Karl said, smiling brightly at his friend.

Sapnap chuckled lightly, saying “Ok, I guess I could let you drive me. Thanks Jacobs.” He smiled back at his friend, feeling warm knowing Karl wanted to spend more time with him. “And hey, if you wanna spend more time together, you could come in for a bit when you drop me off,” Sapnap said with slight hesitance.

“Sure! I’d love to,” Karl replied, feeling far too giddy to spend more time with his friend.

“Do you wanna grab some food too? For dinner?” Sapnap asked.

“Yeah, I’m pretty hungry. What kind of food do you want?”

“Hm. We could pick up some sushi. That place by my house is really good.”

“Oh yeah, that sounds good. I’ll put in our order, you want the same as usual?”

“Yeah, sure,” Sapnap replied, smiling at his friend as they approached the parking lot.

Karl put in their order as they walked, quietly reading out the items to confirm with his friend. He had memorized Sapnap’s orders for the restaurants and fast food places they frequently visited, having been there so many times together. It was also because he just wanted to remember everything there was to know about Sapnap, every boring little detail.

By the time Karl placed their order, they had reached Karl’s car, getting in as Sapnap immediately went for the aux cord between them. 

“Now it’s my turn to play music,” Sapnap said, a grin on his face as he searched for a song.

“Ok, fair,” Karl said, laughing at his friend.

They started driving and Sapnap played a few songs Karl didn’t really recognize. Then, Sapnap started playing Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood, a song they would frequently sing together.

Karl glanced over at his friend with a knowing look, ready to sing along to the lyrics loudly and painfully off key. When the lyrics started, they both sang along, occasionally glancing at each other and laughing. They definitely weren’t the best of singers but neither of them could care less. 

They picked up their sushi and after singing along to a few more songs, they arrived at Sapnap’s house. 

They entered his house together and Karl put the food down on the dining table, taking the items out as Sapnap got plates for them. After washing their hands, they both sat down to eat together. They talked as they ate, making dumb jokes that they laughed way too hard at and enjoying the simple pleasure of each others company.

When they finished eating it was around 8:00 pm, they cleaned up and Sapnap asked “So, what do you wanna do now? We could watch Netflix or something if you want, depending on how tired you are.”

“Yeah I’m down for a movie. Oh, We should watch a horror movie!” He paused briefly, “Unless you’re too scared of course,” Karl teased with a smirk.

“C’mon Karl I think I can handle a little horror movie. In fact, I say we have a horror movie marathon.” There was a slight pause before Sapnap continued, saying “But if you don’t wanna stay that long then we could always just watch one.”

“I could do a movie marathon, just as long as I drive back before I get too tired.”

“I mean you could always just crash here if you want, I _do_ have a guest bedroom,” Sapnap said, a little unsure. They had spent the night at each other’s houses before but Sapnap was still nervous Karl would be uncomfortable or not want to spend that much time with him.

“Really? Are you sure?” Karl replied, slightly shocked.

“Yeah definitely, it’s not a problem.”

“Ok then, movie marathon it is,” Karl said, a wide grin stretching across his face. He liked the idea of waking up and Sapnap being there, being able to see the boy first thing in the morning with his messy hair and raspy voice. The thought of Sapnap being the first person he saw in the morning made him a little too giddy. 

“Do you want some snacks for the movie?” Sapnap asked, snapping the boy out of his wandering thoughts.

“Yeah, sure, what do you have?” Karl found himself feeling oddly flustered because of his previous thoughts, face heating up slightly as he stumbled over his words a little.

“I think I have some microwave popcorn and cookies.”

“Ok, let’s make it,” Karl said with a smile.

They walked into the kitchen together, Sapnap pulling out the microwave popcorn and cookies from a cupboard. Karl hopped up to sit on the kitchen island, sneaking a cookie as Sapnap put the popcorn in the microwave.

Sapnap turned around and saw Karl about to eat the stolen cookie.

“Hey! You’re supposed to wait until we’re actually watching the movie to eat. We don’t wanna run out before it even starts,” Sapnap said, suppressing a laugh as he tried to act annoyed.

“Well, I want one now,” Karl said confidently, looking over at Sapnap.

Sapnap walked over in front of Karl, both of them glaring at each other with slight smiles creeping onto their faces.

Then, Sapnap suddenly lunged forward, reaching for the cookie in Karl’s hand. Karl leaned back, reaching his arm up out of Sapnap’s reach and giggling. Sapnap was now between Karl’s legs, one hand on the counter beside Karl, the other reaching up to try to take the cookie from Karl.

When Sapnap couldn’t reach, he stepped backwards and attempted to hide his wide smile, pretending to be mad.

“Nice try,” Karl said as he took a big bite of the cookie, a cocky grin on his face as he chewed and swallowed the bite.

Sapnap scowled at him for a moment before reaching out and tickling Karl, causing him to flail around and laugh uncontrollably, dropping the cookie on the counter.

“Sapnap, stop,” Karl said between laughs.

Then, Sapnap swiftly picked up the cookie and ran into the living room as Karl jumped off the counter to chase him.

Before Karl could reach him, Sapnap stuffed the rest of the cookie in his mouth, a proud look on his face. 

Karl just glared at Sapnap, a small smile on his face, saying “Rude.” Then the microwave beeped, signalling the popcorn was done. Karl went to get the bag out of the microwave and Sapnap walked back into the kitchen behind him to grab a bowl.

“Should I get two bowls or do you just wanna share?” Sapnap asked.

“One is fine, less dishes to clean later.”

“Yeah? Less dishes? Is it that or do you just want an excuse to be closer to me?” Sapnap said with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Karl responded with a smile and a pink blush growing on his cheeks. That was definitely part of the reason but Karl wasn’t ready to admit that to himself.

They transferred the popcorn to the bowl, bringing it along with the cookies to the living room. Sapnap turned off some lights, leaving one dim lamp on before joining Karl on the sofa. The two sat a few inches apart, the popcorn bowl resting between them.

“So, do you want a really scary, more recent horror movie first or a classic kinda thriller type?” Sapnap asked as he turned on the large TV in front of them. 

“Hmm, let’s go with a classic to start. Did you have one in mind?”

“We could watch Scream?”

“Yeah sure, perfect,” Karl replied, smiling brightly.

Sapnap rented the movie and it started playing, Karl immediately going for the popcorn.

They watched around half, making silly comments and occasionally getting scared, before Karl decided to rest his head on Sapnap’s shoulder. They did this quite often so Sapnap should be used to it by now but for some reason, every time the boy touched him, his heart pounded and his stomach swirled in the best way possible. Sapnap sat somewhat distracted for a majority of the rest of the movie, too busy thinking about how the boy beside him made him feel and what that meant.

Eventually, Sapnap gave up trying to sort his feelings, having been through this process many times before with no luck actually admitting his feelings to himself.

When the first movie was over, they had finished all their popcorn and Karl lifted his head to talk to Sapnap.

“Which one next?” Karl asked, turning to face his friend.

“Do you want another classic or something scarier this time?”

“Let’s go with scarier.” Karl thought for a short moment before continuing, “Oh, have you seen The Invisible Man? I heard it was good and I still haven’t seen it.”

“No, I haven’t, yeah we should watch that, it looked good when I saw the trailer.”

Sapnap then queued up the movie, pressing play as Karl moved the bowl from between them and closed the gap between the two, shuffling closer.

Sapnap stiffened for a moment in hesitation, his face heating up as he felt the presence of the other boy so close to him. Karl rested his head back on Sapnap’s shoulder and Sapnap relaxed a little into the touch.

They watched through the first half of the movie in relative silence, tensing in anticipation and quietly whispering theories about what they thought would happen. 

When the first jump-scare happened, they both jumped and shouted out in fear as Karl’s hand flew to grip onto Sapnap’s bicep, his arms wrapping around Sapnap's arm tightly and burying his face in the boy’s shoulder.

After the scare, Karl relaxed slightly but his hands never left Sapnap’s arm, still holding him close.

They remained that way for the rest of the movie, pressed against each other; hearts beating rapidly and palms slightly sweaty because of more than just the scary movie.

The movie ended and Karl finally released Sapnap’s arm, still not moving very far from the boy. 

“Holy shit, that was crazy,” Sapnap said, running a hand through his dark hair.

“Yeah I was not expecting that ending. It was really good though,” Karl replied, looking over to Sapnap.

“You barely even watched it, your face was buried in my shoulder like half the time.” Sapnap looked over at Karl now, a teasing smile on his face.

Karl flushed slightly, the pink colour barely visible in the dimly lit room.

He laughed lightly, saying “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it Jacobs, I’m glad I can make you feel safe,” Sapnap said warmly, nudging his friend gently with his shoulder.

Karl simply rolled his eyes, not able to hide the growing blush and even wider smile on his features. 

“What time is it now?” Karl asked.

“It’s almost 12:30. Why? Are you tired?”

“Only a little. You?”

“Nah, I’m not tired. Wanna watch one more?”

“Sure, I don’t think I’d be able to sleep right after that anyway,” Karl said with a slight giggle.

“What kind do you want this time?”

“Let’s watch another classic, I don’t want my heart racing as I try to fall asleep.” It didn’t matter though, it would probably be racing either way if he was anywhere near Sapnap.

“Yeah good idea, we could watch The Shining?”

“Ok, but I can’t promise I’ll make it through the whole thing, I might fall asleep.”

Sapnap laughed a little before saying “Ok” and ruffling Karl’s hair a little.

Sapnap then rented the movie and it started playing. It didn’t take long for Karl’s head to fall on Sapnap’s shoulder again, lifting his legs onto the sofa and curling up against the boy slightly more now. Sapnap’s heart started pounding again and he cursed himself for being so sensitive around the pretty boy beside him.

As the movie continued, Sapnap got tired and moved to lean into the corner of the sofa. Karl’s head moved along with Sapnap’s slight movement and Sapnap realized Karl was probably already asleep. He smiled to himself as he looked down at the boy now sleeping on his chest. He admired the long dark eyelashes resting on Karl’s cheeks and the soft breaths leaving his pink lips in little sighs. Karl looked so peaceful he thought, so beautiful.

Then Sapnap snapped out of it slightly, realizing you weren’t supposed to have these thoughts about your best friend. He returned his focus to the movie, now paying attention to the storyline.

A while later, a loud noise came from the movie, causing Karl to stir slightly. Not waking up fully, the boy moved his head farther onto Sapnap’s chest, placing his hand next to his face, right over Sapnap’s racing heart. 

Sapnap decided to reposition again slightly, lifting his legs onto the sofa out in front of him and leaning back against the arm rest. Karl moved along with him, laying down next to him as Sapnap wrapped an arm around the boy, hand resting lightly on Karl’s waist.

The movie ended and Sapnap assumed Karl was back in his deep sleep, his light, steady breathing hitting Sapnap’s chest in warm puffs. He thought about waking the boy but decided it would be best to let him sleep. He convinced himself there were no selfish intentions behind the decision, it definitely had nothing to do with him wanting Karl to stay snuggled up beside him. Definitely not.

Sapnap’s hand began lazily running through Karl’s soft brown hair as he looked down at the boy. “I love you Karl Jacobs,” he whispered.

“I love you too nimrod,” Karl mumbled sleepily.

Sapnap’s eyes grew wide, heart rate picking up. Karl felt the heart rate under his hand quicken, waking him up a little more.

“Oh, s-sorry, I thought you were asleep,” Sapnap said, voice barely above a whisper.

Karl simply hummed in response as he wrapped his arm around Sapnap’s torso and lifted a leg over the boy, tangling their legs together.

Sapnap swallowed thickly and cleared his throat before saying “Uh, the movies over. We should probably head to bed, you’re tired.” His heart was pounding and he felt strangely nervous as he lay intertwined with his friend.

“No. stay,” Karl mumbled against Sapnap’s chest, “You’re warm.”

Sapnap stayed stunned for a moment, thinking of what to say. “C’mon Karl, you’re still in your jeans, you should at least change into some of my shorts first, you’ll thank yourself in the morning.”

Groaning, Karl lifted his head up slightly to look at Sapnap, moving a hand back to Sapnap’s chest.

“But I wanna be near you,” Karl said, voice low and personal.

Sapnap’s cheeks reddened as he stuttered out “O-oh, uh, I mean if-if you want you could sleep in my bed.”

“Ok,” Karl replied softly, now using the hand on Sapnap’s chest to push off of him, sitting up.

Following, Sapnap sat up and lifted himself off of the sofa, stretching his arms above his head.

The hem of Sapnap’s shirt rode up slightly with the movement, Karl’s eyes subconsciously finding the exposed skin. Karl bit his lip a little and turned away when he realized he was staring.

“C’mon,” Sapnap said, reaching his hand out for Karl to take.

Karl placed his hand in Sapnap’s, feeling the warmth it immediately provided him. However, the warmth left far too soon as Karl stood and Sapnap’s hand slipped away to move to the bedroom.

They silently walked to Sapnap’s room, Karl trailing slightly behind.

Once in the room, Karl shut the door behind them as Sapnap went to grab a change of clothes for both of them. He pulled out two pairs of loose shorts and a hoodie for himself before asking “Do you want a hoodie too? Or would you rather sleep in your sweater?”

“Um, yeah if I could borrow a hoodie that would be great, thanks,” Karl said with a warm, sleepy smile.

“Yeah of course man,” Sapnap said as he passed the clothes to Karl. “You can change in the washroom,” he said, pointing to the bathroom in his room.

Karl went in and changed into Sapnap’s slightly oversized clothes. They smelled like him, he liked it. 

He left the washroom, seeing Sapnap already changed and in his bed on his phone. When Sapnap looked up at the boy, his first thought was _he looks good in my clothes_. Both items were slightly too big for the boy, the hoodie falling down to his mid-thighs, almost covering the shorts entirely. After Sapnap’s initial staring, he composed himself and said, “I have a few spare toothbrushes too if you wanna use one. Or you can just brush your teeth in the morning if you’re tired.”

“Yeah, I’ll just brush them in the morning,” Karl said with a yawn, arching his back slightly to stretch as Sapnap audibly gulped and looked away.

Karl then awkwardly shuffled over to the bed, looking down and avoiding eye contact. His sleepiness had made him much more carefree and bold, now that it was fading, he felt nervous at the thought of sleeping with Sapnap.

“You gonna get in?” Sapnap asked.

“Um yeah. Sorry uh, I hope I didn’t, like, pressure you into letting me sleep in here, I can sleep in the guest bedroom if you want.”

“Oh, no no it’s totally fine, I don’t mind at all.” Karl gave him a slightly concerned look so he assured him, “Really.” Sapnap hoped the desperation in his voice wasn’t noticeable. He wanted the boy to sleep there, cuddling up beside him and providing comfort with his steady breaths. His mind flooded with the thought of waking up and feeling warm pressed against the boy.

“Ok, thanks,” Karl said, smiling warmly now.

Karl then got into the bed next to Sapnap, sitting up slightly and leaving about a foot between them as he awkwardly put his hands in his lap. He could feel butterflies fill inside of him as he felt the warmth radiating off Sapnap.

“Only clingy when you’re tired, huh?” Sapnap said with a smirk.

Karl blushed and let out a soft laugh, saying “I just uh don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.” 

“Karl, c’mon, you’re always all over me. Trust me, I don’t mind.” He paused a little. “If anything I find it cute.”

That caused Karl to laugh lightly, looking back at Sapnap.

“I know. It’s just, this is kinda different y’know. I’m in your bed and we’re about to.. sleep together.” Sapnap raised his eyebrows with a teasing smirk at Karl’s choice of words. Karl rolled his eyes at his friend's reaction, elbowing him lightly. “Oh my god not like that. You know what I mean.”

Sapnap laughed before replying, “Well, I don’t think it’s that different and as I said, I don’t mind. I’m tired, you’re tired, and now I’m getting cold. So are we gonna cuddle or not?”

Karl giggled before moving closer to Sapnap and saying “Well I mean, if you insist.”

Sapnap laid down and opened his arm up to Karl, wrapping it around his shoulders and pulling him down gently.

They laid there with Karl’s face pressed into the crook of Sapnap’s neck, a hand draped across Sapnap’s chest and gripping Sapnap’s shoulder gently. Their legs lay intertwined with each other under the blankets. 

Letting out a content hum, Karl nuzzled into Sapnap’s neck and squeezed his shoulder softly, mumbling “This is nice.”

Sapnap simply squeezed Karl’s shoulder in response, humming to indicate he reciprocated the feeling.

As they lay there, Karl’s mind began to race. With the haze of sleepiness gone, his mind was left to wander. He thought about how he felt pressed against Sapnap; how he loved the warmth and comfort it gave him. He remembered the countless times he would get butterflies just being near the boy, feeling nervous around him despite their closeness. Thoughts flooded his brain of Sapnap’s scent, his bright smile that could make anyone’s day better, the way his laugh warmed Karl’s heart or the way he always looked at Karl with such fondness it hurt. All he could think of was Sapnap. _Sapnap Sapnap Sapnap._

With nothing to distract him, he soon accepted what it all meant. Sure he had known for a while that he loved Sapnap. They’ve said it during late night calls in hushed whispers the form of confessions. It was normal to love your best friend. But what Karl now allowed himself to accept was the fact that he not only loved his best friend, he was _in_ love with him.

He was in love with everything the boy did and he couldn’t get enough of it. 

Karl couldn’t stop the tears from falling. They started slow, water pooling in his eyes, stinging slightly. Then they poured out silently aside from a sniffle or two, streaming down his face in a matter of seconds. 

He didn’t quite know why he was crying, it was probably a mix of shock and hurt at the thought of losing Sapnap because of his feelings. 

They hit Sapnap’s neck before Karl could even process the fact that he was crying. The warm tears on Sapnap’s skin woke him from his light slumber, turning his head slightly towards the boy curled up against him.

It took a moment for Sapnap to realize what was happening. Then he heard a small sniffle and his heart ached with worry. “Karl, are you crying?” he asked with so much love and concern that it made Karl cry even harder.

Then Sapnap pulled Karl out of his neck gently, turning to face him on the bed and asking “Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Care was laced in his tone, eyes filled with worry as he gently wiped away the tears streaming down Karl’s face with his thumb.

Karl shook his head slightly in response.

“What’s wrong? I’m here for you, you can tell me,” Sapnap said softly, pressing a careful kiss to Karl’s forehead and holding him close, faces inches apart.

“I don’t wanna lose you,” Karl said, voice broken and cracking, barely above a whisper. Tears were still streaming down his face but he managed to compose himself enough to look at Sapnap.

“What? Karl, you could never lose me. Not ever. Why would you think that?” Sapnap’s voice was calm and comforting, soothing Karl slightly just from hearing it. 

“You don’t mean that,” Karl said softly, now avoiding eye contact, the words burning like acid on his tongue.

Sapnap cupped Karl’s cheek gently, saying “Karl, hey, look at me.” He did. “I love you, you’re my best friend and there’s no way you could lose me. I can’t even stand the thought of losing you. I _mean_ it Karl.”

“Thank you, but I-I have to tell you something.” He paused, tears filling his eyes, “And I’m worried you’ll hate me for it.”

“Karl. There’s nothing you could say to make me hate you,” he was almost too genuine. It scared Karl how much love was in his voice.

Karl took a moment, looking down to steady his breathing and wipe the tears from his eyes. He took a few deep breaths before looking back up at Sapnap. The way Sapnap was looking at him with so much care and fondness almost made him start crying again just from that.

Sapnap’s thumb ran over Karl’s cheekbone soothingly, reassuring him. 

Karl took another deep breath before finally saying “I think I’m in love with you Sapnap.”

Sapnap blinked a few times at Karl, face in shock. Karl’s mind quickly began to race with thoughts of rejection and pain.

Then, Sapnap pulled Karl’s face closer and kissed him.

Karl was frozen in shock for a second before hurriedly kissing him back, a hand moving to the back of Sapnap’s neck so he could hold him closer. 

The kiss lingered for a long moment, filled with too much passion to pull away. When they did pull away, they simply looked at each other, mouths slightly parted in awe, sparks buzzing between them.

“I think I’m in love with you too Karl,” Sapnap said with a giddy smile. Karl smiled back at him.

Before Sapnap could say anything more, Karl kissed him again, harder.

This kiss was more intense, more desperate now that they both knew they wanted the same thing. Their lips moved impatiently, bodies now fully pressed together, legs intertwining again. Karl’s hand moved into Sapnap’s hair, gripping it and causing the boy to gasp lightly. Taking the opportunity, Karl deepened the kiss, tongues swirling together softly.

Sapnap’s hand moved from Karl’s cheek to his waist, pulling him in tighter, needing his warmth. 

They kissed like that for what felt like forever, bodies intertwined, lips connecting with passion and built up wanting. It was slow and desperate, filled with the love they shared.

Then, when their lips were swollen and bright red, they slowly pulled apart with heavy breaths. Their eyes fluttered open, staring into each other’s eyes again, pupils blown wide. Sapnap’s hand moved up to Karl’s chin, his thumb running along Karl’s bottom lip softly.

“Karl,” Sapnap said, voice gentle, “Will you go out with me?” A dopey grin grew on his face.

Karl smiled back, saying “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” and slightly teasing the boy.

Rolling his eyes fondly, Sapnap replied “Yes Karl, I am. Will you be my boyfriend?”.

Karl looked up and hummed, pretending to be thinking before looking back at Sapnap and saying “Of course I will you nimrod” and smiling brightly.

Sapnap laughed a little before saying “Now c’mere, I’m tired” and pulling Karl in by his shoulder. Karl rested his head on Sapnap’s chest and cuddled into him, taking in his comforting scent and sighing contentedly.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, drifting off peacefully and feeling safe in the presence of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story, your comments always make my day. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. If you've read my other fic on here, I'd love to know whether you prefer my writing of dnf/karlnap more or whether you prefer how I write smut/fluff/both :)


End file.
